My World
by SilverSpur17
Summary: "I love you" I whisper.  "I'm not the world." She said leaning away.  "But you're my world."  A one-shot about Gale and Katniss. NO PEETA IN THIS STORY! Please R&R! OCC


_**Hey! So this is my second fanfic but my first one for the Hunger Games. This will be a oneshot about Gale and Katniss. I HATE PEETA! If you like him, you can still read this (there won't be any Peeta bashing just cuz I'm to nice to be mean like that) but there will def not be any Peeta loving in this. Without further ado...**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Hunger Games :(**_

* * *

><p>Katniss and I were laying by the pond in the woods after a long morning of hunting. We decided to ditch school today since today was our monthly lecture on the history of Panem. We could probably recite it in our sleep.<p>

I looked over at Katniss. She was laying on her back with her eyes closed, absorbing the warm summer sun. She looked so beautiful just laying there with her hair (not in its usual braid) splayed out around her on the grass. Her palms were facing upward toward the sky as if she were trying to catch the sun's rays. Her long eyelashes rested on her cheekbones and her soft lips were parted slightly as she breathed in the fresh air. It took everything in me not to roll over and kiss her right then and there.

I've been in love with her since I was sixteen. I'm eighteen now. Two whole years I've been in love. Two whole years of seeing her everyday and knowing she only thought of me as a friend. Two whole years of seeing other guys drool over her when she walked into the room. It infuriated me and I wanted to rip their eyes out for staring at her.

Katniss of course, doesn't notice. She's so wrapped up in keeping her family safe and making sure there is always food on their table that she doesn't notice hardly anyone but her family, me, and my family.

I realized I had gotten up and started pacing. I looked at Katniss. She had rolled over onto her stomach and was watching me, her head resting in her hands.

"What's wrong?" she asked me. I walked up to and moved into the same position she was in. Our faces were mere inches apart. I was staring into her stormy grey eyes when I remembered to answer.

"Nothing." I replied. She knew me too well though.

"That's a lie. C'mon Gale, tell me what's wrong." she insisted. I sighed. We_ never_ lie to each other. Ever. I decided just to tell her.

"I was thinking about all the guys always staring at you and how much I hate them all." I said. She just stared at me, eyes wide.

"Guys do not stare at me." She said to me sitting up. I immediatley missed the closeness. "And even if they did, why would you care?" That stung.

I sat up too. "They sure do. All the time. And I care," I decided just to tell her, "I care, Catnip, because I love you."

Then I held my breath waiting for her reaction.

Again, she stared at me with wide eyes. I waited for a few, long, excruciating seconds. She started slowly shaking her head.

I then let my face drop. All hope I had for her returning her love was shattered. I slowly got up and began to walk away.

"Gale, wait!" I spun around to face her. The next thing I knew I was flat on my back with her face only inches from mine, her hair falling around us.

"Do you really love me?" she asked. I stared deep into her stormy eyes.

"With my entire being." I answered firmly. She took a deep breath.

"I..I love you too." She told me. My heart started pounding in my chest. I had never felt so happy in my entire life.

"Then why were you shaking your head?" I questioned, but she only smiled.

"Because I thought it was impossible for you to love me. The possibility of someone as amazing as you loving me, _me_, just blew my mind." She said, once again shaking her head.

"How could I not love you? You're amazing in every way. You're gorgeous beyond belief, you're kind, you're loving, and you're confident in yourself. Which by the way, is something every guy loves in a girl." I told her, smiling.

She just smiled back and leaned her face closer to mine. My heart was about to jump out of my chest. I was finally about to kiss the girl of my dreams, Katniss Everdeen, my Catnip.

Her lips were just about to reach mine when she stopped.

"Do you love me" she asked, her hot breath fanning across my face.

"Of course."

"Then shout it to the world."

"I love you" I whispered.

She pulled back slightly.

"I said the world."

"I can't do that." I told her.

"Then I guess you don't love me." She said and before I could say another word, she was running back through the forest.

I pushed myself up and run after her.

"KATNISS! Wait!" I yelled after her, but she was already gone.

I kept running. I ran back to the fence, but it was humming with electricity. So she's still in the forest.

I spent the next hour running through the forest, shouting her name. I was a out of breath and my legs were numb from running. I was about to give up and go back to the fence when I heard sniffiling to my right.

I followed the noise and found her curled up against a giant oak, her head between her knees.

"Katniss." I said walking over to her. She looked up and scrambled to a standing position, backing away from me.

"Get away from me." She hissed. I stopped in my tracks. "I knew I never should've told you I loved you. I knew it would end in heartbreak."

Her voice was filled with so much pain that my heart began to hurt.

"But I do love you Katniss. With everything I am." I told her walking slowly towards her.

"Then shout it to the world." She told me. I walked right up her.

"I love you" I whispered.

"See? You still can't do it." She said, her eyes welling up with tears again.

"But I did." I told her leaning closer.

"I'm not the world." She whispered leaning away.

"But you're my world." I said, then touched my lips to her soft warm ones.

Electricity shot through me. My hands went around her waist and her hands snuck their way into my hair and knotted themselves there. Her entire body was pressed against me and I felt every curve of her body. She pressed her lips harder against mine. I snaked my tounge along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She willingly complied by opening her mouth to me. Our tounges battled with each other for I don't know how long.

I never wanted this moment to end, but my need for oxygen somehow overtook my need for Katniss and we broke away, breathing hard.

"I'm sorry I overreacted." She said. I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we're together." I told her, holding her close. I felt her nod against me.

"We need to get back to our families." I said after a few minutes. She slowly stepped back and I grabbed her hand.

We began walking back to the pond to collect our game and supplies. By the time we got there, it was probably mid-afternoon.

When we got back to the fence it was humming with electricity once again. I sighed.

"Looks like we'll be here for a while." I said.

"Seems like it," she said smiling up at me, "Wanna make out?"

This day couldn't get any better.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, there it is. Hope you liked it! It was based on this little quotesaying I found:**_

_**Girl: Do you love me?  
><strong>__**Boy: Of course  
><strong>__**Girl: Then shout it to the world  
><strong>__**Boy: (Whispered) I love you  
><strong>__**Girl: That's not the world  
><strong>__**Boy: But it's my world**_

_**So, ya know, y'all should review to tell me if you liked it... or hated it... or just wanna say hi... or to tell me what you had for dinner... JUST REVIEW!**_


End file.
